


The Day That Jareth Met Snape

by wandyduck



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other, Snape Jareth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandyduck/pseuds/wandyduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is about the day That Jareth Met Severus Snape and how they became friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day That Jareth Met Snape

The Day That Jareth Met Snape  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I do not own Severus Snape, Dumbledore or Jareth the Goblin King.  
\----------------  
It was at Hogwarts when they first met and they were both having a bad day.  
Jareth decided he was going to Hogwarts to see Dumbledore, but Dumbledore was not there anymore;  
He had died since Jareth was last there. Snape was now the Headmaster of the school.  
They both met in the Great Hall during lunch.  
They did not like each other at all; Matter of fact, they hated each other.  
They did not know why they hated each other, maybe it was hate at first sight or maybe it was the way each other was dressed that could have caused those feelings.  
Snape drew out his wand; Jareth made a crystal.  
It was war.  
Jareth threw the crystal at Snape.  
Snape got hit by the crystal, but it did not do anything to him.  
Snape thought something was going to happen to him, but it did not.  
Snape asked Jareth, "Why!"  
Jareth said, "Innocent students could be hurt. That is why I made the crystal harmless."  
Snape realized that Jareth was not as evil as he thought.  
Snape said, "We could be friends instead of enemies."  
Jareth agreed they could be friends.  
It would take time. Jareth had all the time in the world.  
They both shook hands and then said their goodbyes.  
So from hatred came friendship.  
This begins the many visits of these two friends.  
Chapter 2  
a/n: Dedicated to Alan Rickman and David Bowie. May they both rest in peace.  
Jareth, and Severus over the next few years met together. Their friendship grew stronger as the years went by.  
One day the two of them met together in Hogsmeade for the last time. They went to The Three Broomsticks for a meal together.  
They both told each other about the cancer, they both had. Both were shocked that they had the same disease. What was really shocking, that there was no treatment in the Underground or in the wizarding world for this disease? For cancer was unheard of in both worlds. Only in very rare cases did it happen.  
They enjoyed each other’s company for the last time. They talked of many things, avoiding anymore talk of cancer. After their meal they hugged each other for the last time. They then left and went their separate ways, thinking that they would not see each other again.  
The present time. Something happened to both of them. They both died on the same day.  
It is hard to imagine the Goblin King dying, because he was immortal. Cancer is a human disease. The doctors in the underground could not cure it. It spread thruout his whole body. It was a painful existence. When he died, all his goblins were with him. He died a painful death. He was cremated, and his ashes were scattered all over the Labyrinth.  
As for Severus Snape. His cancer was a short lived one. It spread over his entire body just like Jareth. The pain was indescribable. Only a few people knew about it. He died in pain, in own bed alone.  
They met again in Heaven, surprised, and joyful. There was no more pain, jus t joy and happiness. To be reunited together as friends forever.


End file.
